


Mama Says To Help

by Jekkah



Series: Young Miral [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth Installment in the "Mama Says" Harry's up at bat and he needs help coming up with the middle names for Kathryn and Chakotay's newest Miral, as always, is willing to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Says To Help

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is for the ladies on Facebook that encouraged, i.e. whined, for another installment. Love ya!
> 
> Disclaimer: I still own nothing and it's just not fair!

Harry Kim sighed as he leaned against the railing on Tom and B'Elanna's front porch. He knew that he should feel excited and happy and a million other positive feelings, but he felt none of it. Nearly the entire Voyager crew and their families were in attendance of the naming ceremony of Kathryn and Chakotay's youngest child, a girl. But that was the root of his problem. Just as with their other two children, Kathryn and Chakotay elected to have her godparents give her middle names and announce it in front of everyone. Their oldest, Callum, was named Callum Edward Kolopak by Kathryn's sister and Tuvok. Their middle child, Aislinn, was named Aislinn Delta Arachnia, much to the chagrin of her mother and amusement of everyone else.

This time around, however, it was his turn. Well, his and The Doctor's, but The Doctor concluded that since he could not decide on a name for himself, he was in no position to bestow a name on anyone else and therefore, left the choice solely up to Harry. Harry was having a hard enough time coming up with one middle name for Meara, let alone two.

"Hi, Uncle Harry!" Miral pipped up, hopping up the porch steps.

"Hi, Miral," he replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice that he hoped she hadn't heard. By the sag of her shoulders, he realized that she had. Harry put on a bright smiled and turned to her. "Are you having fun, princess?"

Miral nodded. "Mama says that we get to have cake and ice cream later, but only if I eat my vegetables first."

Harry chuckled at the disgusted face that she made. "It's important that you eat your vegetables."

"Mama says that vegetables will help me grow big and strong, just like Daddy," she growled, showing off her upper muscle. "Mama says that Joey needs to get his vegetables so that he grows up to be a Klingon warrior."

"You don't want to be a Klingon warrior?" he asked, though he wasn't really surprised. Miral definitely took after Tom just like Joey was destined to be a mini-B'Elanna.

Miral shook her head. "No. I wanna be a pilot! And a doctor! And a scientist! And-"

Harry tickled her chin. "You sure have a lot of dreams."

"Mama says it's important to have dreams. Mama says that I can be anything I want to be, but I have to stay in this quadrant. Mama says that our family has had enough traveling other places," Miral explained.

"I understand the feeling," Harry sighed. After his time on Voyager, he had very little desire to go any further than a few hours away from Earth. That longing increased after his daughter was born.

Miral suddenly flung herself around Harry's legs. "Mama says you're sad."

Blinking rapidly to shake off his melancholy thoughts, Harry touched the top of her head. "Why's that?"

"Mama says that you're sad because Lily's mama went away. Mama says that you're afraid that you're not enough for Lily." Miral frowned. "Enough what?"

"Um." Harry stalled for time, trying to think of an answer. He pulled Miral from his leg and knelt down beside her. "You know how most days you want to spend with your dad, but some days you just want to be with your mom?"

"Uh-huh."

Harry took a deep breath. "Well, I'm afraid that because Lily only has me that she will get tired of me and that she might be sad."

She studied him for a moment. "That's stupid. You're the greatest, Uncle Harry! Everybody says so!"

"They do, huh?" he replied, slightly amused.

"Yep! Daddy says that you're the best friend he ever had and Mama says that they're lives wouldn't be the same without you. And Uncle Chak says that you are one of the best fathers that he knows and he isn't sure that he could do what you're doing. And Aunt Katie says that you were the one that kept hope alive when you were lost in the Delta Quadrant," Miral told him, proudly. "And-"

"Okay, that's enough," Harry pleaded, gently, his cheeks blushing. He had no idea that his Voyager family thought so highly of him, even now when it appeared that his entire life was falling apart. Megan had sent the divorce request just last week, giving him sole custody of their daughter. It appeared that she had no intention of returning to either of them. He shook his head to remove those thoughts, slightly concerned over his mind's recent habit of drifting off. "Tell me, princess, did your mama have anything to say about baby Meara's middle name?"

Miral tapped her chin with her finger. "Mama says that she's glad that she doesn't have to pick out another name for Aunt Katie and Uncle Chak. Mama says that she shouldn't have listened to Daddy when Daddy told her to name Aislinn after the Delta Quadrant. Mama says that she really should have made Daddy tell her what he was going to pick because she had to hear about it for months from Aunt Katie."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, well, your daddy did saddle Aislinn with one heck of a name."

"Mama says that if she could go back in time that she would have done what Aunt Katie's sister and Uncle Tuvok did and picked a name of someone close to Aunt Katie and Uncle Chak. Do you know anyone close to Aunt Katie and Uncle Chak? Because if you did, then you could use that for a middle name since you don't have any picked out yet."

"What makes you think I don't have a name picked out?" he asked her.

Miral snorted. "Mama says that you've been playing your clarinet all night and that you only do that when you are pandering a question."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Pondering. Pondering a question."

"I don't know what that means," she sighed, "but Mama says that it has to be that you didn't know what you were going to choose for Meara's name because she didn't want to disappoint Aunt Katie. Do you know what name you're going to pick?"

"I didn't," he replied, honestly. "At least, I didn't until I started to talk to you."

Miral clapped. "Yay!"

Any further conversation was cut off when The Doctor appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Harry, are you ready? They're about to begin."

"I'm ready," Harry assured him.

"I'm ready, too, The Godfather," Miral agreed. She ran down the stairs and grabbed The Doctor's hand. She glanced over her shoulder at Harry. "Mama says that Daddy thinks it's funny that I call him that."

Harry tittered, following them to center of the yard where the Voyager crew had circled around Kathryn, Chakotay, and their children. He stopped to give Lily, who was sitting contently in Tom's arms, a kiss. Miral released The Doctor's hand to stand with her parents.

"Welcome," Kathryn said to the group, "and thank you for joining us in the naming ceremony."

She went on to explain the ceremony, though abbreviated as they had been through it twice before. She announced Harry and The Doctor as Meara's godparents. Chakotay then stepped up to offer a blessing to both his daughter and her godparents.

"Have you chosen the names for our child?" Chakotay asked them.

"Yes." Harry took the baby from Kathryn and held her up for everyone to see. "We are proud to present, in front of our family, Meara Kes Hope Janeway."

THE END


End file.
